Knives: The 60 Billion Double Dollar Man
by Frenzied Nerves
Summary: ~ON HOLD~*SPOILERS*What if certain events in the past caused Knives to be the prime focus and Meryl and Milly were chasing him? What would have changed? How would the Gung-Ho Guns have been involved? R&R this AU fic!! ^.^(I just changed my nickname...)


Disclaimer: My cowriter Lir and I do not own Trigun. We own nothing within it whatsoever.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is the first fic where another person and myself have collaborated to write a story. Fortunately Lir has very good ideas. I am very lucky to have a person such as him wanting to cowrite with me. I appreciate his ideas and give him full credit for coming up with the main idea of this story. I simply write out the story. :) Make sure that you give him credit too when you review.   
  
-------------------------------  
Prologue: Reasoning Death  
The alarms resounded around the ship. Rem, followed by Vash and Knives, hurried quickly down the hallway.   
  
"Hurry! We have to get to a ship to escape! We don`t have any time to waste!" Rem exclaimed. Soon they came to the docks of the escape ships. Knives walked inside on his own while Vash held back. Rem looked behind her. Her eyes shook. She turned back to face Vash. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She pressed the button to close the hatch.   
  
"No, Rem! Don`t leave me! Rem!"  
  
"You have to survive, Vash! You have to!"  
  
Suddenly Vash rolled under the door. Grasping on to Rem he sobbed.  
  
"I won`t leave you, Rem!"  
  
Rem smiled against her tears.  
  
"...Come on, Vash. We have to save these people...just you and me."  
  
With that Vash let go of her. With one last look at Knives as the hatch close Rem grasped Vash`s hand. Together the pair disappeared down the passageway as the ship pulled away from it. Knives put his hands against the hatch. A smile formed over his lips as he felt the ship rumble through space.  
  
"Die with her then, dear brother."  
  
Mobing to the viewing screen he watched the ship where Rem and Vash were. In a matter of seconds it exploded into thousands of pieces. The ripple shook his vessel a little then everything was silent. Shadowed by the darkness of a corner of the ship his grin spread. His cold icy blue eyes gleamed.  
  
"With no one to ruin my plans I feel like it doesn`t matter anymore. No matter. I`ll figure out something. I..."  
  
The sounds of distant ships broke him from his dreams of the future. With trembling hands he clasped the edges of the monitor as he jumped forward. His eyes widened at the sight of several ships breaking for a safe landing at the atmosphere of the planet that Knives deemed unliveable. He slammed his fist into the monitor. It shattered into shards of glass that cut his fist. He let out a sharp yelp.  
  
"I can`t believe that they actually did it! Damn it!"  
  
As he rubbed at his bleeding fist his grin swelled.  
  
"I won`t let this little mishap cloud my mind. This is simply an obstacle that needs to be overcome."  
  
He laughed. He laughed all the way up until his ship landed on the planet`s barren surface. Exiting the ship he looked up into the heavens.  
  
The pieces of the SEEDS ship rained down from the heavens. Each piece smashed into the planet`s surface leaving craters in their wake. As the metal buried itself in the ground a shadowed figure grinned maliciously.  
  
`Didn`t expect me to let you die? You wanted to be with that bitch of a spider so I did you a favor.`  
  
Slightly wavering he wiped at his tears quickly. He was too strong for tears. His eyes reflected the metal. The icy orbs clouded over slightly as the ships that were averted to not crash landed safely in all corners of this unknown planet.   
  
`No matter. They will get what`s coming to them in the end for landing on this arid planet. Judging by their inferior brains they will not last more than a month or two.`  
  
He laughed. His childlike laughter carried through the nearby mountains.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several years later(over 100)...  
`But they did live.`  
  
He reached his hand up to scratch his short platinum blond hair. Letting out a low groan he pushed himself up to a sitting position. The hotel room was small. Too small for his taste but it would have to do. Living in them all of his life on this miserable planet created an immunity to its inferior appearance. The walls were constantly eroding and being redone over and over again. The humans who fixed them were stupid, simple creatures as always.  
  
`What can you expect from spiders? That`s the reason why they haven`t caught me yet....`  
  
A maniacal grin spread across his face. He was feeling that itch again. It travelled up his legs, through his body, up and down his arms, to his head, and back to his fingers which would tremble over the guns in his holster. One was black and the other silver. They were his siblings. His pride and joy. The ticket to his future.  
  
`Ticket to the future...I wonder what that bitch would say right now if she heard me say that I found my ticket early on. She would probably try and lecture me like a fool with Vash standing behind her agreeing with his head nodding up and down like a little baby.`  
  
His smile broadened at the thought of Vash.   
  
`Vash...my brother....influence by that foolish spider`s preachings for a future where plants will co-exist with humans. It was her fault that he died....all her fault. Obviously I was too much for them to handle. A perfect plant...`  
  
His smile faltered slightly.  
  
`Though you were foolish, brother...I cannot forgive what happened. Rem ruined your mind...poisoned it with fantasy stories about this world flourishing...where plants and humans could live together. She was a amne fool and she dragged you down with her. It was her fault...all her fault. Now our dwindling population of siblings and the humans that drain their power are suffering because of her. I lost you...brother...and that is why they must suffer for her meddling.`  
  
Throwing back his head he laughed allowed. His hand clasped his brow. He could hardly contain the pure ecstacy he experienced thinking of their deaths. Though years had passed their fates never lost their luster. The passion that he felt when he contemplated death excited him.   
  
`Blood...there must be blood shed. Not everyone is permitted to live. I nee to thin out this pathetic herd. Who better to remove their impure souls than a superior being with two peacemakers?`  
  
Peacemakers. That is what he called them. The irony of the name further humored him as he checked them. Of course they were still loaded. They were always loaded. He never left them unloaded. That was suicide. He was never without his two friends.  
  
`And friends help each other, right?` he asked himself. He ran his gloved fingers over the cold metallic surface of the weapons. A chill ran up his spine. A thrilling chill.   
  
Somebody needed to die now. It was Rem`s fault.  
  
`This is for you, brother.`  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Meryl! Meryl, are we going now?"  
  
The insistent voice of her assistant Milly Thompson brought Meryl Stryfe out of her thoughts. She quickly hurried her fingers over the keys of the typewriter. Their latest mission had been a complete success and she was anxiously ready to tackle their next assignment. It already was beyond their understanding. She was completely surprised when the boss assigned them to the elusive and bloodthirsty outlaw.  
  
The man worth $$60 billion for the deaths of several outlaws.  
  
`Imagine...we are supposed to find out more about an outlaw who kills other outlaws. How strange...`  
  
Flipping her short hair away from her neck she felt the short artificial breeze cool her sweaty neck. Despite her usual ironclad attitude towards her work she was afraid.   
  
`The man known as Millions Knives is out there somewhere and we have to find him. How can we stop someone who is so willing to kill? Since we are not outlaws will he leave us alone? Will he be understanding of our cause?`  
  
"Meryl, are we going yet?"  
  
Meryl sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Milly! Our our things packed up and ready to go?"  
  
"The Thomas` are ready, sempai!"  
  
Carefully packing up her tyewriter Meryl stood up. She picked up her cape and fastened it to her outfit. Her small frame fit snuggly within. She smiled at herself in the mirror.  
  
`Might as well look professional while letting myself relax.`  
  
Her tall partner came barrelling around the corner. Long brown hair parted from the girl`s face as she smiled at her. Her dress hid her favorite weapon: A machine gun which Milly was a surprisingly excellent shot with.  
  
"Come on! I can`t wait to get started! We already have a lead on his whereabouts!"  
  
"Really? What town?"  
  
"He was spotted three days ago in the town of July."  
  
"Let`s get moving then! We have a lot of questioning to do!"  
  
"Yes, ma`am!"  
  
Milly put her hand up to her forehead. Her eyes grew large and tears formed in her eyes. She did that a lot when Meryl said something that she considered "herioc" be it in physical or verbal form. She exited the room as fast as she had entered it. Meryl glanced about the room for the last time for any items she might leave behind then followed in her partner`s wake.  
  
`She`s always so energetic all the time. I suppose that these kinds of missions are pretty commonplace now for us. Always someone out there who wants to hurt others. I wonder what this guy`s problem really is? What happened in July and why only that town completely destroyed...`  
  
She shuddered. Despite her expertise with outlaws crossing the line over sanity she was scared...yet determined at the same time. It thrilled her to go on these missions. She delighted in the hunt. With the help of Milly they always found who they were looking for and always discovered what their reasoning was no matter how crazy and completely riduculous those reasons may be.  
  
`That`s our job...and we`re damn good at it!`  
***So what do ya think? Isn`t Knives insane?!?!?! I thought so too. :) So now Knives is the $$60 billion man. What will happen when Meryl and Milly find Knives? Will he kill them(oh come on! LOL!!!)? Is Wolfwood even a part of this story? Is anything going to occur that even happened in the anime/manga? Find out in our next installment: Chapter One: July Memories. 


End file.
